pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Rosenstock
Gabriel Rosenstock (born 1949) is an Irish poet, writer of haiku, translator, and prose author, who writes in both Irish and English. Life Rosenstock was born in Kilfinane, co. Limerick. His father George was a doctor and writer from Schleswig-Holstein, who had served in the German army in World War II, his mother a nurse from co. Galway. Gabriel was the 3rd of 6 children, and the 1st born in Ireland. He was educated locally in Kilfinane, then in Mount Sackville, co. Dublin; exhibiting an early interest is anarchism, he was expelled from Gormanston College, co. Meath. He completed his education at Rockwell College, co. Tipperary, and University College Cork. Rosenstock worked for some time on the television series Anois is Arís on RTÉ, then on the weekly newspaper Anois. Until his retirement he worked with An Gúm, the publications branch of the North-South body which promotes the Irish language, Foras na Gaeilge. Although he has worked in prose, drama, and translation, Rosenstock is primarily known as a poet. He has edited and contributed to books of haiku in Irish, English, Scots and Japanese. He is a prolific translator into Irish of international poetry (including Seamus Heaney and Rabindranath Tagore), plays (Samuel Beckett, Yeats) and songs (Bob Dylan, The Pogues, Leonard Cohen, Bob Marley He has written or translated over 180 books. He also writes for children, in prose and verse. Haiku Más É Do Thoil É! (An Gúm) won the Children’s Books Judges’ Special Prize in 2015. Rosenstock is a member of Aosdána, and a former chairman of Poetry Ireland. He lives in Dublin. His son Tristan Rosenstock is a member of the traditional Irish quintet Téada, and actor Mario Rosenstock is his nephew. Awards and honours * Member of Aosdána (Irish academy of arts & letters) * Lineage Holder of Celtic Buddhism * Former Chairman, Poetry Ireland/Éigse Éireann] * Corresponding Member, Hellenic Authors’ Society * Member of the Board of Advisors, Poetry India * Tamgha-I-Khidmat medal (Pakistan) for services to literature. * Honorary Life Member, Irish Translators’ and Interpreters’ Association * Honorary Member, European Haiku Society * Taught haiku at the Schule für Dichtung (Poetry Academy), Vienna, and at the Hyderabad Literary Festival. Publications Poetry English * Cold Moon: Erotic haiku. Dingle, Kerry, Ireland, 1993; Brooklyn, NY: Domhan Books, 1998. *''Portrait of the Artist as an Abominable Snowman: Selected oems'' (translated by Michael Hartnett & Jason Sommer). London & Boston: Forest Books, 1989; Brooklyn, NY: Domham Books, 2000. *''Hymn to the Earth'' (with photos by Ron Rosenstock). Holden, MA: Silver Strand Press, 2003. *''Forgotten Whispers'' (with photos by John Minihan). Kinsale, Ireland: Anam Press, 2003. *''Uttering Her Name''. Cliffs of Moher, Clare, Ireland: Salmon Poetry, 2009. *''The Invisible Light'' (with photos by Ron Rosenstock). Holden, MA: Silver Strand Press, 2012. *''Where Light Begins: Haiku'' (translated by Mícheál Ó hAodha). Dublin: Original Writing, 2012. *''The Naked Octopus: Erotic haiku in English with Japanese translations''. Evertype. Mayo, Ireland: Evertype, 2013, ISBN 978-1-78201-048-7 Irish *''Susanne sa seomra folctha''. Clódhanna 1973. *''Méaram''. Dublin: An Clóchomhar, 1981. *''Om''. Dubin: An Clóchomhar 1983. *''Nihil Obstat''. Dublin: Coiscéim, 1984. *''Migmars''. Seanchill, co. Dublin, Ireland: Ababúna, 1985. *''Rún na gCaisleán''. Dublin: Taibhse, 1986 *''Oráistí: Rogha dánta agus dánta nua''. Indreabhán, Connemara: Cló Iar-Chonnachta, 1991. *''Ní mian léi an fhilíocht níos mó''. Indreabhán, Connemara: Cló Iar-Chonnachta, 1993, *''Rogha Rosenstock''. Indreabhán, Connemara: Cló Iar-Chonnachta, 1994. *''Syójó''. Indreabhán, Connemara: Cló Iar-Chonnachta, 2001. *''Eachtraí Krishnamurphy''. Dublin: Coiscéim, 2003. *''Krishnamurphy Ambaist''. Dublin: Coiscéim, 2004. *''Rogha Dánta = Selected Poems,'' (English translated by Paddy Bushe). Indreabhán, Connemara: Cló Iar-Chonnachta, 2005. *''Bliain an Bhandé/ Year of the Goddess''. Dedalus Press 2007 *''An fuíoll feá : rogha dánta''. Dún Laoghaire: Cois Life, 2013. *''Margadh na Míol in Valparaíso'' = The Flea Market in Valparaíso (English translated by Paddy Bushe). Galway, Ireland: Cló lar-Chonnacht, 2013. *''Cuach ó Aois Eile ag Glaoch''. Dublin: Coiscéim, 2014. *''Sasquatch: dánta = poems''. Dublin: Arlen House, 2014. Novels *''My Head is Missing''. Dublin: Original Writing, 2012; Portlaoise : Evertype, 2016. *''The Amazing Professor Parrot: A burlesque''. (translated by Mícheál Ó hAodha). Dublin: Original Writing, 2012. Short fiction *''Lacertidae: A novella''. (translated by Mícheál Ó hAodha). Dublin: Original Writing, 2011. *''The Partisan, and other stories'' (illustrated by Mathew Staunton). . Mayo, Ireland: Evertype, 2014. ISBN 978-1-78201-057-9 Non-fiction English *''The Wasp in the Mug: Unforgettable Irish proverbs''. Cork: Mercier Press, 1993. *''Haiku Enlightenment'' (essay). Newcastle on Tyne, UK: Cambridge Scholars, 2005. *''Haiku: The gentle art of disappearing''. Newcastle on Tyne, UK: Cambridge Scholars, 2005. *''Beginner's Irish''. New York: Hippocrene, 2005. *''The Pleasantries of Krishnamurphy. Salisbury, UK: Non-Duality Press, 2011 *''My Mule Drinks from the Ganges. Bethesda, MD: Academica Press, 2012. Irish *''Ólann mo mhiúil as an nGainséis'' (My mule drinks from the Ganges). Galway, Ireland: Cló lar-Chonnacht, 2003, ISBN 978-1-902420-78-3 * Éist leis an gCruinne: Aisti. Westport, Mayo, Ireland: Evertype, 2014, ISBN 978-1-78201-085-2 Juvenile *''The Rhino's Specs = Spéaclaí an tsrónbheannaigh: Selected children's poems'' (with Gabriel Fitzmaurice). Cork & Dublin: Mercier, 2002. *''The Confessions of Henry Hooter the Third: Poems for owlish children'' (translated by Mícheál Ó hAodha). Dublin: Original Writing, 2011. *''Fluttering Their Way into my Head: An exploration of haiku for young people'' (translated by Mícheál Ó hAodha). Westport, Mayo, Ireland: Evertype, 2013. ISBN 978-1-78201-088-3 *''I Met a Man from Artikelly: Verse for the young and young at heart'' (illustrated by Mathew Stainton). Westport, Mayo, Ireland: Evertype, 2013. ISBN 978-1-78201-032-6 Translated *Pádraic Breathnach, The March Hare, and other stories: Selected short stories. Connemara, Ireland: Cló Iar-Chonnachta, 1994. *Janak Sapkota, Whisper of Pines = Cogar na nGiúiseanna. Dublin: Original Writing 2012. Edited *''Treasury of Irish Love Poems, Proverbs, and Triads: In Irish and English''. New York: Hippocrene, 1998. *''Irish Weather Wisdom: Signs of rain'' (illustrated by Rosemary Woods). Belfast: Appletree, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gabriel Roenstock, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 23, 2017. See also *List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *Gabriel Rosenstock (Ireland, 1949) at Poetry International (5 poems) *Geometry of Light / Geometrie des Lichts, a haiku series in German and English, by Gabriel Rosenstock (Lishanu). Accessed 2008-10-15 * I Met A Man ... a book of poetry, by Gabriel Rosenstock. Accessed 2010-03-25 ;About *Rosenstock, Gabriel at Irish Writers Online *Gabriel Rosenstock at Ricorso.net Category:Irish poets Category:English-language haiku poets Category:People from County Limerick Category:Alumni of University College Cork Category:Irish people of German descent Category:Living people Category:Aosdána members Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:Irish-language poets Category:English-language poets